


A Blushing Bride

by write_in_ice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Wedding Night, maidenhead, not a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Kink Meme-Ned/Cat, Cat/Brandon - She gave her maidenhead to Brandon because he was going to be her husband; she hopes Ned cannot tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blushing Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment :) Or suggest something for me to write in my boredom...

Catelyn paced in front of the fireplace in nothing but her night shift, wringing her hands as the sound of music drifted from the great hall bellow. Even in times of war, a double wedding and the joining of houses, was a time for celebration. That evening, House Arryn, House Tully, and House Stark has become one and their guests would dance in merriment into the wee hours of the morning. But Catelyn knew her duty. Instead of sharing a drink with friends and feasting with family she would do what was asked of her. Her women had readied her well. Her skin was scrubbed clean and glowed in the firelight. Her auburn hair fell loosely down her back. Candles lit the room and the fire warmed the chilly night. Everything was perfect, everything except for her.

  
She couldn’t help the feeling of guilt that was lodged in her chest. It had been their since the night her father announced Eddard Stark would take the place of Brandon in her marriage bed. Of course she smiled graciously, and told her father she was happy, but that night she had cried herself to sleep, for the loss of one man and the gaining of another.

  
She swallowed as Eddard entered the room and shut the heavy door behind him. She couldn’t help but study him as he poured himself a glass of wine. He was so much like Brandon in many ways and yet, altogether different. They both had hansom faces, though Ned’s was longer and always more serious. Their eyes were similar but Eddard’s seem distant and cold, while Brandon’s eyes were always laughing; his mouth too. The eldest Stark was full of passion and life. When his strong arms held her she felt like she would melt. When he kissed her...when he kissed her...

  
Catelyn blushed as she thought of Brandon’s touch. She remembered the night of their engagement. He had picked her up and twirled her around, squeezing just enough as his hand slid over her bottom. He had held her close as they danced and whispered promises of the world. Maybe she had been foolish to let him have all of her that night, but he was to be her husband. The deal was made and the papers drawn up. When he devoured her with his mouth and tasted her nipples with his tongue, she never hesitated. Even the hot pain when he thrust into her the first time was not so bad because it was with Brandon. He may have been a rogue, a flirt, and hot-headed but Brandon Stark had treated her well. Catelyn took a sip of her wine and looked at the hard man who had taken his place.

  
The moment they said their vows was the only time Eddard had ever kissed her and it was stern, distant, and dutiful. He had taken her hand and led her to their table, but there was not passion, no heat. Her uncle had once joked that Eddard Stark must have been a Tully in another life because their words, “Family, Duty, Honor,” described the man better than even his own. She was not so sure. As he stood silently in her bedchamber she could only think of a cold, harsh winter.

  
“This must be done,” he said finally, setting down his drink. The words where thick in his throat and he never looked up. “Come to the bed Catelyn.”

  
She watched as he folded his robe and pulled the night-shirt over her head. So proper and precise. The North had muscled his chest and battle had scarred it. His shoulders were strong, but sagged under an invisible weight. He unlaced his britches without a word, and let them fall to the floor. She blushed again at the sight of his manhood, but Eddard paid no attention. He rubbed his temples as a frown creased his face and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Waiting for her.

  
He was bigger than Brandon, Catelyn realized as she stepped out of her shift and walked towards him. Her nipples perked in the cold as she joined him on the bed. His eyes shifted and his hands moved over her skin awkwardly, barely touching her, like he was afraid she might break. Without a word he laid her back on the soft sheets and straddled her thin frame. Brandon had explored every part of her, enjoyed her, and let her enjoy him, but Eddard was not his brother. Her husband kissed her three times; once on her lips, once on the nape of her neck, and once just below her bellybutton. Each kiss was brief and chaste. He never lingered or strayed from his path. Catelyn closed her eyes as his hard Northern hands moved lower and found her slit. To the beat of a soldier’s march he stroked. It wasn’t unpleasurable as his calloused fingers moved inside of her, and she felt herself moisten at his touch. When she opened her eyes she wanted to laugh. He was so focused and determined, biting his lip and concentrating with all his might. With Brandon it had been a game they had played together. For Eddard it felt like no more than a duty, a job that had to me done. He seemed to take no pleasure in it.

  
Still, when he was satisfied with his work, he shifted his hips and positioned his manhood against her slick opening. To her surprise, he was hard. She felt his weight on her naked skin and for a moment panic consumed her. He was expecting someone pure and in a moment he would know the truth. She struggled as her fear took hold. If she had only told him. If she had only told her father...

  
But it was too late. Eddard thrust his hips forward, parting her lips. She welcomed him without restraint and she saw the look of realization flash across his face. He stopped for only a instant but it felt like an eternity. What would he do to her? What was the punishment for betraying Eddard Stark? But, he did nothing; said nothing. His hands gripped the sheets as he found a steady rhythm and continued to thrust. The sound of effort hummed in his throat and Catelyn found herself breathing heavily as she watched him. His eyes were shut tight. An urge started deep within her as he drove deeper. Once. Twice.

  
And he was finished.

  
She felt his seed filled her. For a moment, he rested there on top of her, regaining his breath. He didn’t say a word as he climbed off of her and grabbed a rag from the night table. He wiped himself clean, and then handed it to Catelyn to do the same. Eddard moved to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Catelyn didn’t know what to say.

  
“Thank you, my lord.” She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

  
He grimaced. “Do not patronize me, Catelyn.”

 

“I did not mean—” Her cheeks reddened. “This is not you first...”

 

“No.” He said quietly, as he stared into the emptiness of the room. “But it was the first time...” He looked down, unable to meet Catelyn’s eyes. “The first time with someone who didn’t want it.”

 

Catelyn’s heart stopped. “I am your wife, Eddard.”

 

“And you were Brandon’s before me.”

 

Tears welled in her eyes as her husband stood and walked away from the bed. “Please, Eddard. I never meant to dishonour you...I know I should have told you but I—”

 

“Cat.” He interrupted, turning back to her. “I’m not angry with you.”

 

“You’re...”

 

“You were Brandon’s,” he repeated, taking a breath. “I’m not him. I will never be him. Do you understand?”

 

She didn’t.

 

“I don’t have his charm, that same air, the same life. I’m no replacement for him. I know that, Catelyn. If you cannot love me the way you loved my brother, so be it. I only hope I can give you some sort of pleasure. I do not want a cold marriage. I don’t want to make you unhappy.”

 

“Oh, Ned.” She said as she studied his sullen face and naked frame. The ice had melted from his eyes and she saw a glimpse of a different man; a strong man, a reserved man, and she began to suspect a loving man. She walked to him and gently brushed his hair away from his face. With a smile, she pressed her mouth to his, parting her lips, and allowing him to taste her. He kissed back and for the first time she felt heat from the Lord of the North.


End file.
